Bad Wolf
by greyvss
Summary: In the mountains near Pallet town, a rare pokemon resides, moving with such speed that it seems almost like a ghost. Few have seen it, and even fewer have ever come close. But will that fact be changed in a single instant. A mainly OC based story, hope you all enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Bad Wolf

** Wassup? Welcome to my first pokemon story. So I hope you all enjoy, but I may change the title later. Now then, I do not own pokemon. Now please read, review, and enjoy!**

It was cold and icy morning in the mountains of the kanto region. A wolf like pokemon was resting on the cold, hard ground, her two tails wrapped around her body. She had short black fur all along her body. A mane of platinum fur started at just above her brow and went the length of her back. A small patch on her eyes and the tips of her tails were the same color as her mane. With a yawn she rose to her feet and proceeded to search for food. It had gotten harder to find anything in these winter months, she wondered about, her eyes searching carefully for anything. That's when she caught sight of a small amount of green hidden among the rocks. Quickly and quietly she rushed over, keeping an eye out for any threats. Content that there was nothing that could harm her she bent down and sniffed the plant. The plant had only a few sparse fruits scattered among it, it wasn't much, but it would have to do. With a sound comparable to a sigh she quickly picked the plant clean, enjoying the sweet flavor of the fruits. Her ears perked up at the sound of crunching stone, something was coming, something big. She turned to see an onix approaching fast. She snarled, her mane became jagged and spikey. She quickly fired an ice beam at the onix, but it whipped it's tail around and deflected the beam. She leaped into the air as the onix swung it's tail at her, narrowly avoiding the powerful attack. The moment she landed she was gone, moving with incredible speed. The Onix shifted around, trying to find where she had gone. It's search was quickly ended when she suddenly appeared off to its right, with the same incredible speed she slashed it cross its body. As she fell towards the ground she fired a shadow ball into its head, knocking it into the mountainside. With a growl her mane became even sharper, an icy blizzard now rolling off of her. Soon the Onix was encased in ice and snow, as it would be for some time after she left.

With the same sigh from before she turned and left, her mane settling back down as she went. She made her way over to a single peak, settling down she looked down upon pallet town, watching the movement of the townsfolk far below. She stayed there for only short while before she started moving again. For that was her nature, never stay in one place for too long. Always move, move fast, strike fast, that was her way, the way of her race. Thus is the nature of the Zerron.

**And thus concludes chapter one of my new story. I know it was short, but I swear the chapters will get longer as time goes on. So please review, and tune in next time to meet a young pokemon trainer named Eve. So until next time everybody!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bad Wolf part 2

** Welcome back to the story everybody! So we left off last chapter with a glimpse of a unique and rare pokemon. Now we shall see a young trainer named Eve. So I do not own pokemon. So read, review, and enjoy!**

Pallet town, most popularly known as Ash Ketchum's home town, but he's not the only pokemon trainer there. There are plenty of young trainers practicing, honing their skills to become real pokemon trainers. One trainer in particular was on her way to professor oak's lab, though not exactly for the first time.

It was a very cold and windy morning in Pallet town, many were inside to shield themselves from the near freezing winds. But Eve seemed unphased as she ran towards professor oak's. Her black hair was shortly cut except for in the front, the longer hair swept to one side of her face. She had on a black jacket with a tall collar, dark blue buttons running down the front. She had on a short skirt the same color as the buttons, and simple black shoes. She ran all the way to professor oaks lab, quickly entering the lab.

"ah...miss Eve, back again I see. So are you ready to try again?" professor oak asked.

"I think so professor oak. So who do you have available?" Eve asked.

"well, we do have a Flareon here at the moment, maybe you'll have better luck this time."

The professor turned and guided Eve to a small area behind the lab, the pokemon in question was waiting for them. Tentativly, Eve walked up to the Flareon, her hand outstretched.

"hey little guy." she said placing a gentle hand on it's head.

The Flareon moved into her touch, nuzzling her hand.

"well it seems he likes you well enough."

"yeah, but that's what always happens."

"_sigh_, yes I know...I guess we'll have to see how well you two do in the ring. Come on, we'll have a quick battle, just to see whether you two are a good fit."

Professor Oak walked a short distance away, a Vulpix running up beside him.

"I'll be using this vulpix for this battle, are you ready?"

"I am, okay Flareon. Let's go!"

Flareon runs out towards the center of the field, Vulpix doing the same.

"Vulpix, flame thrower!"

"Flareon, quick attack!"

Flareon quickly dodged the wall of flame that raced towards it, it then struck Vulpix head on. Flareon then kept moving, quickly falling back.

"Now flame thrower, then quick attack!"

Flareon charged straight for Vulpix, but as it tried to fire its flamethrower Vulpix struck it first. Flareon tumbled back over to Eve's side. Flareon tried to get back up, but it collapsed a second later.

"Eve, you need to slow down. You can't try to have a pokemon do so many attacks at once without further training!" Professor Oak said as he tended to the unconscious Flareon.

"I know, I know. I just like to move fast I guess." Eve sighed as she started walking away.

"I think I'll go take a hike through the mountains to clear my head Professor Oak, see yah."

"well in that case here." he said tossing her a compacted pokeball.

"just in case you find a pokemon that can keep up with you."

"thanks, see you later!"

Eve started running the second she was out the door, quickly making her way home. She packed up a few things for her hike, placing the pokeball in her pocket. _okay, I've got everything._ She thought as she headed out to the mountain range.

In that mountain range the rare pokemon from before was looking down on Pallet town once again, her eyes spotting someone approaching. She eyed the strange figure with curiosity as it continued to make it's way into the mountain range.

As Eve walked she looked up to see something watching her in the distance, before she could really see what it was it disappeared with incredible speed. _What was that?_ She thought to herself as she ran towards where the pokemon had been a moment ago._ Well I guess I'm just gonna have to find out!__  
_

**And that wraps up part two. Tune in next time to see the chance encounter of a lifetime as our young Eve encounters the pokemon that she has been looking for. Please review, and see ya later everybody!**


End file.
